


I'm not lying

by KuroharuDere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: FLUFF!!, M/M, Phil is a cutie pie as always, i cant write, i dont know what im doing, lol, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroharuDere/pseuds/KuroharuDere
Summary: Dan found a letter in his locker earlier in the morning. He wonders who send it as the sender's name is not attached. He is told to go to the rooftop later after school. Dan indeed goes to the rooftop and gets something he never expected.





	

Dan found a letter in his locker earlier in the morning. He wonders who send it as the sender's name is not attached. He is told to go to the rooftop later after school. Anyway, he literally forgot about it until he saw it again in his locker later when he almost went home.

 

He ran to the rooftop, hoping he is not late and made whoever sent him the letter thinks he is not polite. He looked around the rooftop, no one is there. Dan sighs, thinking he is late and made the person angry or sad.

 

"Have you been waiting for long?" Someone asked. The voice is really familiar to him, it is the most popular and kindest student in the school and also the crush of a lot of people (including him), Phil Lester. Dan turns around, looking surprised. Phil smiles at him softly.

 

"Hello again, Dan! Sorry that I called you up here and I hope I didn't make you wait long." Phil greets him.

 

"Hi, Phil. No, you didn't make me wait long, in fact, I almost forgot about it so I'm late." Dan says. Great way of making your crush know your mistake, Dan.

 

"Okay, so... I really like you, Dan." Phil says to Dan. He looks at Dan softly.

 

"Oh, are you being dared to do this, Phil? It is not funny." Dan says, frowning. He is happy that Phil likes him but actually there is no way the most popular student would like a worthless student like him.

 

"No, Dan. I'm not being dared or anything. I'm not lying." Phil says, holding Dan's hand in his. Phil looks at Dan with determination.

 

"... Why would you like someone like me?" Dan asks, he looks away. Phil grips on Dan's hand firmly.

 

"You are fascinating, you have same interest as me, you understand me. That is why I like you." Phil says honestly. He gives a soft smile to Dan.

 

Dan looks at Phil, his face a little red. "Well, I would say, I like you too then..." Dan says, his face getting redder. Suddenly, his lips is touching with Phil's. Dan gets really confused at first then he realized that he is kissing Phil Lester, in fact Phil is the one that started to kiss him. Phil stops kissing him and looks at Dan.

 

"Are we couple now then?" Phil asks. They definitely are.


End file.
